


Another Life ~ Vi x Caitlyn (ENGLISH VERSION)

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Vi disappointed in her treatment in Piltover, she decides to return to Zaun, however she wants to do one last act to try to be recognized, taking her to extremes that she would never have imagined, being seriously injured, thus achieving recognition of the city but also making Caitlyn react and see the true companion that she has by her side, awakening the feelings between them
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Pain

Caitlyn was smiling everywhere, she was the center of attention

The mayor of Piltover in recognition of the work of the city Sheriff, paid tribute to her and will give her the key to the city

At first she refused, but succumbed to the constant praise received by everyone in the city.

Caitlyn is on the big stage, everyone applauds her while she greets smiling and nervous.

Several tables away, Vi stands, watching her with great pride, happy to see her smile

She seemed lost in that sight since she did not notice that someone else sat next to her, it was Ezreal

**-Hey ... land calling Vi -** He joke

**\- Oh ... Hi Ezreal -** she replied as she came to herself

**\- ¿How's your arm? -** He asked somewhat worried

**\- ¿My arm? -** Vi asked again something confused

**\- A few days ago Urgot was captured again ... -**

**\- That's right, it's the main reason why Caitlyn is being recognized -**

**\- Urgot had a strong blow to his face and breathing system, Caitlyn could never have done that ... -**

Vi sighed heavily, he was right and she knew it

**\- I've felt some pain since then ... maybe it's a small fissure ... I don't know -**

**\- ¿Does she already know? -**

**\- It is not necessary -**

**\- I see ... but she didn't do it alone, you were in that place too -**

**\- I know ... but I just want to see her happy and calm, I can't let my reputation affect her in her special moment -** she laughed lightly **\- also ... she knows that I will always help her on any mission -**

**\- If you say so ..... -** Ezreal answered unconvinced

Some knocks were heard in a microphone, Caitlyn was going to say some words

**\- Well ... this is strange for me, but I will make an effort -** Caitlyn mentioned testing the sound **\- I want to thank everyone for being here, the group that is made up of the officers and all the citizens present -**

**-¿How was the capture operation carried out? -** asked a guy from the press

**\- It was an infiltration in the place where our target was locked up, resulting in the operation with some unforeseen complications, but successful -**

Various murmurs were heard, people spoke and opined

**\- ¿Have you always carried out the operations yourself? -**

At the question, Vi's chest felt warm, perhaps Cait would mention it, they always patrol together

**\- In fact .... I have always had a right hand, he has always supported me and helped me, and for which I am very grateful ... -**

**\- ¿Can you mention Sheriff? -**

Vi was feeling a little nervous, Caitlyn would mention her and would have to go on stage with her

**\- ¿As long as you agree ... what are you waiting to upload? -**

Vi breathed and prepared to stand up

**\- Come on Jayce .... we don't have all day -** Caitlyn said laughing as Jayce left the public going up the stairs

Vi's mind and thoughts seemed to have collided and shattered into thousands of pieces, her eyes widened and then down.

Her breathing was somewhat heavy, as if something hurt.

All the people applauded the couple standing on the stage, while the mayor gave them the key to the city

Jayce took Caitlyn's hand and she reciprocated with a hug at the happiness of the citizens

**\- I don't need to ask ..... -** Ezreal mentioned something uncomfortable and sorry

**\- I .... I will take some air .... -** Vi replied with a broken voice as she quickly stood up.

Vi stood up so abruptly that several people realized she had run to the elevators, among them ... Caitlyn who saw her leave

Vi felt anger, sadness, disappointment, annoyance ... she was overwhelmed by many feelings in the same second, her eyes began to get wet, and that bothered her even more

She went up to the balcony of the building, and as tears of helplessness began to flow from Vi's eyes, the pain in her arm made a presence, forcing her to hold her arm.

As she approached the edge of the balcony and tried to dry her tears

**\- No matter how much effort I make ... how much I sacrifice ... how much I hurt myself ... it is never recognized, here I am nobody ..... -** Vi said as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain so much from his arm like the strongest pain he felt, inside his chest

**\- You seem a bit sad Big Hands-** heard a familiar voice next to her

Vi wiped her tears again and turned her gaze to the right, Jinx was sitting on the edge of the balcony, watching

**\- Not now Jinx ... -** Vi said looking away - **what I least need now is to chase you ... -**

**\- You're not funny -** Jinx got upset **\- now I'm forced to find out what's wrong so I can have fun again** \- she said making a puppy face

Jinx took out a box of cigarettes, lit one, and started smoking in an awkward silence between the two.

After several minutes, Vi couldn't take it anymore

**\- Okay ... you win, give me one you want -** answered annoyingly

They both started smoking as a big orange sun slowly hid in the sky, soon the darkness of the night would make its presence

**\- ¿What were you doing up here? -** Vi asked

**\- I expected to see you here ... I have information that interests you -** Jinx smiled

**\- ¿Like what? -**

**\- The guy that you and Hats captured a few days ago .... -**

**\- ¿What's the matter with him? -**

**\- He was released a few hours ago .... and I think he is not very happy with you for that blow you gave him -** she lightly

**-You can't speak seriously ..... -** Vi said very frustrated, this day was horrible more and more

**\- ¿She didn't mention you ... did she? -** Jinx asked

**\- ¿How do you know that? -** somewhat surprised

**\- You are here, alone ... -** Jinx replied softly **\- Vi ... we both came from Zaun .... and you know it, for them we are just insects, some garbage that escaped from their deposit ... no we are more than just worthless lepers ..... -**

Vi said nothing .... after what happened in Caitlyn's presentation, something inside her frustrated mind told her that Jinx was right

**\- It doesn't matter anymore ... -** Vi said in a low voice and looking at the sky **\- if that is so ... at least I want to do what is right, one last heroic act ... and the Vi of Piltover finished.... -**

**\- It will be your decision -** Jinx smirked

**-¿Where's Urgot? -**

**\- It is very close .... a few streets west of this building, you must hurry -** Jinx said as he stood up and mounted his weapon ready to fly out of that place

**\- Thanks Jinx -**

**\- We take separate paths ..... but we will never stop being sisters -** she answered as she activated her weapon and began to fly away before Vi's gaze

Vi sighed heavily and went back to the elevators, she felt empty ... she had no purpose to remain an officer ... nor to be in Piltover

Vi reached the first floor and when the door opened, she saw Caitlyn and Jayce talking to Ezreal

**\- Not now ... -** Vi said in her mind, she needed to get out and not waste time

Vi hurried her walk towards the exit, however her frustration grew enormously when she heard the Voice of Caitlyn speaking directly to her

**\- ¿Can you tell where you are going? -** Caitlyn asked behind Vi's back

**\- ¿Does it matter? -** Vi asked sighing

**\- Of course if ... the mayor's order is that the entire official body be here until the end, you cannot leave -**

Vi really didn't have time for this, she turned to face Caitlyn, however Jayce approached them, making the moment even more tense and uncomfortable

**\- Urgot is free again .... he is coming here ..... -** Vi replied

**\- That is impossible -** Jayce mentioned entering the conversation

**\- ¿How do you know that? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- That doesn't matter ..... we must evacuate everyone, you know the destruction that this guy can cause -** Vi mentioned heavily

**\- This doesn't make sense -** Jayce mentioned looking at Vi suspiciously **\- ¿How are you so sure if you can't tell us your source of information? -**

**\- Jayce is right .... Urgot was captured .... -** Caitlyn said when Vi interrupted her

**\- We captured Cait .... that we did .... YOU ..... AND ME .....-** she said with a strong voice

**-Don't disrespect Caitlyn ..... she is worth much more than you here -** Jayce replied, approaching Vi annoyed

**\- Sure ..... -** Vi smiled sarcastically **\- It's always you ... ¿right? You are the spoiled child ..... the best officer, you are always next to Caitlyn, you protect her ... you would give your life for her ... ¿right? -**

**-Vi ... it's enough ... -** Caitlyn said as she approached with a serious expression

**\- You're right ..... it's enough .... -** Vi replied as he took his police badge from his jacket and dropped it to the ground in front of Caitlyn and Jayc **e - I have a crack in my arm .... I protected you Urgot hitting his metal mask, I didn't mind not having my gauntlets .... but .... that is worth nothing to you .... ¿right? -**

**\- Vi ... -** Caitlyn didn't know what to say, she was upset and confused

**\- I was always a mess of Zaun for you .... and I always will be, I am pretty clear already ... -** Vi started to walk away **\- consider this my last operation .... Sheriff, anyway ... They will congratulate you and Jayce for that -** she finished mentioning and left the place entering the night streets of Piltover

_To be continue_


	2. Fall Out

**\- Come on Cait, this is your moment, you must enjoy it -** Jayce to Caitlyn who was sitting at a table, thoughtful at the act of Vi

**\- Jayce .... she will change to resign .... I do not understand what is happening here-**

**\- You know how Vi's behavior is, she says things to get your attention and you know it ... come on, let's dance for a moment, clear your mind -**

**\- I don't know Jayce ..... -**

**\- Come on .... at least enjoy the rest of the day -**

Jayce took Caitlyn's hand and led her toward the dance floor.

**\- Okay ... you win -** Caitlyn replied with a small smile

* * *

Vi was walking through the alleys near the building, the pain in her arm was still present, but she was trying to ignore it.

Her instinct learned in Zaun was activated, she could feel various sensations, the environment was getting heavier and heavier.

She walked until she came to a large alley with several dumpsters at the end, Vi stopped his walk and fixed his eyes at the end of the alley, she knew what was coming.

**\- ¿Let's get this over with quickly ... okay? -** Vi said.

**\- ¿Without your fists? -** A deep voice answered while listening to several metallic footsteps approaching

**\- I don't need them to teach you a lesson, ¿how is your face? -** Vi laughed

**\- You will pay that very expensive -** he said furiously while activating the weapon of his arm

**\- Here we go ..... -** Vi sighed 

Several shots were heard in the night silence, Vi ran towards some cars to protect themselves, while the bullets hit them, causing several crystals to go out everywhere. 

Vi covered her face as several fell on top of her and around her

**\- This will end for you .... -** Urgot said as he approached the cars

**\- I think that too -** Vi replied

Urgot turned the cars around, forcing Vi to move, however one managed to hit her, causing Vi to fly off and hit the doors of another car across the street.

Vi fell to the ground after impacting the car, she felt pain not only in her arm, but also in her back, but she stood up again

Urgot fired again but not with the intention of killing Vi, he shot towards the car where Vi had hit, causing it to explode, injuring Vi again.

Vi was on the floor, had difficulty moving, tried to stand up but had several complications to do so

Urgot approached Vi and took her by the head, raising her to his height

**\- You're empty ..... you don't fight .... I can feel like you are a simple empty container -** Urgot mentioned as he walked through the dark alleys with Vi caught in his strong grip

Vi felt a strong pain in her head, the pressure exerted was causing damage, however from one second to the next, she felt Urgot release her head and then she felt as if she could fly, when she was interrupted by a strong blow to her back and head , accompanied by several broken glass and metal pieces

Urgot had thrown Vi into the air and she had landed on the roof of a patrol, they were just an alley from where Caitlyn and the citizens were

**\- It will hurt tomorrow .....-** Vi said faintly

Vi's breathing was slow, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to move on the squashed ceiling of that patrol, she began to move her legs and arms, she could feel the crystals everywhere

**\- This is bad ..... I must avoid ruining Cait's moment, it's the only thing I have left ... even if I have to die here ... -** Vi thought

She moved from the roof and landed on the ground and tried to stand up as fast as she could, Urgot's footsteps growing stronger.

She leaned against the car until she looked inside and realized that her gauntlets were inside, without thinking twice broke the remaining glass and reached.

**\- I do not know if my arm supported the gauntlet, the pressure will be painful ... -** she thought while Urgot was in front of her again **\- well ... it seems that I will have to trust ... -** Vi smiled sarcastically

* * *

Caitlyn and Jayce were still dancing together the atmosphere was festive and calm, until Jayce spoke

**-¿Are you okay Cait? -** Jayce asked as he encouraged himself to take Cait by the chin

**\- Yeah .... I'm fine -** Caitlyn answered somewhat nervously

**\- You seem worried .... ¿Is it because of the discussion with Vi? -**

**\- I don't know ... I feel confused -** Cait sighed

**\- Maybe ... I can ...-** Jayce began to approach Caitlyn, with the intention of closing the distance and obviously giving her a kiss

**\- Jayce .....-** whispered

The whole moment was cut short when a woman began to scream in alarm, causing them both to be shocked

**\- URGOT IS HERE-** Ezreal shouted as he started to move people away from the main entrances

Suddenly, the front door was destroyed, Vi's body went through it and landed on a table, breaking it into two parts.

At that time the scared people shouted and looked for the way to get out of the place, however Urgot was already at the main entrance, there was no exit

**\- Well ... this is not going as planned ... -** Vi said as she stood up again, she had a cut on her head and several wounds, she was starting to bleed

**\- VI-** Caitlyn shouted as he ran towards her

**\- IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL SHOW-** Urgot yelled as he started to shoot

Vi ran and knocked Caitlyn to the ground, saving her from multiple shots.

Jayce took her hammer and started attacking Urgot, however Vi knew it would not last long

Vi's breathing was slow and heavy, the pain in her arm was almost excruciating, she could feel her own gauntlet piercing her skin, she felt the thick blood gush inside

**\- You have to get out of here .... -** Vi mentioned while trying to stand up

**\- ¿What are you saying? -** Caitlyn asked exalted

**\- I'm just a simple criminal from Zaun .... you shouldn't worry about me ..... help the citizens to get out, show that you are the Sheriff of this city .... I will distract Urgot and .... I'll finish him off -** Vi sighed as she walked away

**\- JAYCE-** Vi yelled, making him look at her **\- take Caitlyn, get everyone out of here -**

**\- ¿ARE YOU CRAZY? -** Jayce asked

**\- You should see my sister ... -** Vi smiled

She began to carry her gauntlet and went in the direction of Urgot, hitting and causing him to crash heavily against the wall of the building

* * *

Jayce ran over to Caitlyn and helped her to her feet.

**\- We have to get out of here -** Jayce said

**\- We can not leave Vi alone -** Cait replied indignantly

**\- Cait .... either you help her or you save all the people who are trapped here .... you decide -**

**\- Damn it ... -** Caitlyn exclaimed in frustration **\- help the citizens, I will show them the way out, now -**

Jayce obeyed and ran to guide the people while she made sure of the exits and the medical equipment

* * *

Urgot stood up and realized he had a wound on his head, a trickle of blood was running down his face

**\- That's what I meant ... -** he laughed maliciously

**\- I'll finish you here ..... and now ... -** Vi said as she approached, however Urgot observed him and noticed his wounds and the amount of blood she was losing

**\- You know what will happen if you continue this fight -** Urgot mentioned coldly

**\- So .... it's the end for both of us here ... there are no options -** Vi charge again her fist.

**\- So be it -** replied Urgot, firing again 

Vi covered herself in her gauntlets and struck again, however the pain in her arm was almost unbearable, she felt her skin and muscles tear, her back also hurt and her vision was difficult  
with her left eye due to the bleeding from her head, but Vi didn't care, this was one last mission

Urgot hit Vi and flew through the air again, landing and breaking the stage

Vi's ears were silent, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling and seconds later, the face of a frightened Caitlyn made a presence

She could see how Cait spoke to her, but she didn't hear anything, not until she shook her head and a strong pain started, but she could hear again, understanding Caitlyn's screams at her side

**\- VI, PLEASE REACT -** Cailtyn shouted with tears in his eyes

**\- One last act ... one more .... -** Vi whispered as she stood up once more, ready to die if necessary **\- Cait .... get out of here .... -**

**\- OF COURSE NO, THIS IS MADNESS -** she exclaimed

**\- ¿Is protecting the person I love the most in this world crazy? -** Vi asked softly

**\- Vi... no ... Ezreal told me everything, please don't do it ... just listen to me -**

**-This ends now -** Urgot yelled and a big hook came out of his chest in the direction of both

Vi thoughtlessly protected Caitlyn and the hook hit her gauntlet, starting to pull Vi toward the destructive apparatus inside Urgot.

**\- VI, PLEASE NO-** Cailtyn shouted as she took Vi by the arm, trying to prevent her from being eaten by Urgot

_The following events, Vi felt as if they had happened in slow motion_

Vi looked Caitlyn to her eyes and smiled very calmly

**\- I hope we meet in _another life_ .... Cupcake .... -** she mentioned as she quickly approached Caitlyn **\- I hope that my death has more meaning than my life .... -**

Vi moved her lips to Caitlyn's and gave her a quick and unexpected kiss.

As she parted her lips, Caitlyn saw the great brightness that surrounded Vi, she had fully loaded her shield

**\- VI-** Cait shouted with a torn voice

**\- Goodbye Cait-** Vi said goodbye 

Vi turned to look at Urgot with enormous fury as she put maximum power into her gauntlet and aimed it directly at her chest and propelled herself, feeling the tremendous impact against Urgot.

Vi's vision turned white and then she lost consciousness

The impact caused part of the building to collapse, Caitlyn with tears in her eyes and without many options, ran to the exit

* * *

Several hours have passed since the event, much of the building collapsed due to the strong impact, several walls fell

The police team works while they lift the rubble with the help of Hextech machinery, Caitlyn can only watch with a few tears and her conscience more destroyed than ever

**\- Cait .... -** Jayce tried to talk to Caitlyn, but did not succeed as he wished

**\- Jayce .... she gave her life for me .... I will not abandon the search, she can't be dead, she can't .... -** Cait said as her voice broke

**\- No one will .... I will take her to the hospital myself -** Jayce said with a sigh, inside he knew that Vi had done something that he himself could not do, sacrifice his life **\- I will go and seek medical support, for when we find her -** he mentioned as he started to walk away

**\- Okay ... -** Cait replied

**\- You know Cait ..... I think you should have called her and not me to go on stage ... today ... Vi has earned my full respect -** Jayce left quickly

Caitlyn entered the building again and watched the officers work, some carrying large stones and rubble, until one of them started screaming.

**\- HERE SHE IS, WE FOUND IT -** shouted an officer while several doctors arrived quickly, Cait followed closely

**\- Sheriff, you shouldn't be here ... -** a doctor mentioned to her

**\- She is my partner, I must be here -** Caitlyn replied

**\- Okay ... -** the doctor sighed **\- but it must be strong -**

Caitlyn approached and when she examined the situation, she covered her mouth with both hands and began to shed several tears

They were still releasing Vi's body, she had serious injuries to her body, her gauntlet was destroyed and her arm and fist were seriously damaged

She had blood all over her face, it looked like a horror movie, one that Caitlyn would never have dared to watch

**\- Vi ... it can't be ...-** Cait said as she knelt next to Vi's body

**\- Sheriff ... wait ... -** mentioned a doctor who approached Vi's body and made a slight pressure on her injured neck.

The doctor opened his eyes wide and began to yell at his colleagues

**\- AN AMBULANCE, NOW-** he shouted as his companions came running

**\- ¿What happens? -** She asked even with tears

**\- Sheriff ... she still has a heart pulse-**

**\- ¿WHAT? -** Caitlyn exclaimed **\- That means that ... -**

**\- She is still alive-**

_To be continue_


	3. Rise

Several hours have passed, the press exploded before the event, the whole city was surprised and thoughtful, had never thought of anything of this type, and less in Piltover

The amount of destruction caused was unusual, even in Jinx

All the people were speechless when they took out the destroyed and bloody body of Vi, no one would have thought that the officer from Zaun would make such effort and sacrifice for the city

Caitlyn was sitting in the waiting room, she was desperate, since they entered the operation Vi, nobody has said anything in several hours

Cait felt someone enter and sit next to her, slowly raising her head and turning her gaze, it was Ezreal

**-¿Is there news of her?-** He asked softly.

**\- There is nothing .... I have been waiting since she was admitted but ... -** Cait answered with difficulty

**\- Okay .... you don't need to explain details ... -** Ezreal said sadly

**\- I never thought ... that she would go to these extremes .... it seemed as if her goal was to die in that place -**

**\- I think that was her true intention Cait ... -** Exreal sighed and smiled slightly **\- You know ... that is why Vi comes from Zaun, she doesn't care if she gets hurt, if her body breaks in thousands to pieces .... she will fulfill her objective and accept her destiny with her head held high -**

Caitlyn thought about Ezreal's words and noticed that she was right, Vi when she saw her gauntlet hooked, she knew that she could not free herself, instead her decision was to protect and sacrifice

**\- I feel very bad ..... I ... hurt her .... I hurt her feelings and showed her contempt, when in fact she is always the one who helps me in all situations ... on patrol or in the office .... making me laugh ..... -** Cait let out a tear as she sighed

**\- Don't hurt yourself like that .... Vi loves you too much -** Ezreal mentioned trying to cheer her up

**\- That was more than clear to me ... -** Caitlyn replied

The main door to the room opened, Caitlyn expected to see a doctor, however her eyes widened in surprise when they saw Soraka wiping a little sweat on her forehead

**\- I was hoping to see you here -** Soraka mentioned **\- ¿Can we talk? -** She ask

**\- Of course... -** Cait said as she stood up

**\- Tell me if something else comes up -** said Ezreal who also withdrew

- **Do not worry, I will tell you if something else happens -** Cailtyn replied following Soraka through a large hallway and many rooms of other patients

They both continued their walk until they reached room 66, Soraka stopped and looked Caitlyn to her eyes

**\- She is stronger than it seems ... -** mentioned Soraka

**\- ¿How is she? -** Cait asked

**\- The damage to her body was very serious ... but ... incredibly ... she does not have damaged organs, she has delicate wounds ... but they are muscular wounds, her arm is very hurt, but her bones resisted very good -**

Caitlyn sighed and smiled slightly as some tears fell from her eyes, she felt like a relief towards presence in her chest

**-¿Do you want to see her?-** Asked Soraka.

**\- I .... I don't know .... -** Cait's mind was insecure

**\- She is already conscious ... but her body is totally weak ... you have to give her a day or two while the potions and magic spells I uses on her finish his work -**

**\- Okay ..... -** Cait sighed

**\- I'll wait for you here ... -** Soraka said with a small smile

Cailtyn approached the door and slowly opened it, entering the room

With slow steps, Caitlyn entered and observed Vi on a bed, she had various kinds of pasta on her body, they looked like painkillers or something similar

Her arm was completely bandaged, she also had a large bandage surrounding part of his head.

Sunlight came through the window of the room, so much time had passed that the full day had passed and it was a new dawn

**\- Good morning ... -** Vi said even with his eyes closed.

**\- Hi Vi ..... -** Cait replied with more insecurity than ever

**\- Quiet ... I am aware that I look terrible ... -** Said Vi opening her eyes and smiling slightly

**\- ¿How you feel? -** Caitlyn approached and sat next to her

**\- As if a building fell on me -** Vi laughed slightly

**\- That was what happened .... Vi.... ¿Why? -** Cait asked with pain in her voice

**\- Surviving was not in my plans ... -** she joked **\- I wanted to avoid these conversations ..... -**

**\- You literally threw yourself to death .... just to save me .... -** the tears in Cait's eyes came out again

**\- It was the best thing I could do ... I had given up ... and ... -** Vi looked away

**\- ¿What? -**

**\- I could feel that it was not enough .... for you .... for everyone .... -**

**\- Vi..... -** Caitlyn tried to speak, but she couldn't stop crying - **All this .... all this disaster .... you almost died .... ¿just because I didn't call you on stage? -**

**\- ¿Fool ... right? -** Vi smiled **\- don't worry .... I do not want to complicate things even more for you and the press .... after all .... I am just another nuisance of Zaun-**

**\- Do not say that.... -**

**\- Cait .... is the truth-** said Vi

Cailtyn put her head on Vi's chest and was silent, however Vi could feel her shirt getting wet, she kept crying

**\- Cait .... -** Vi was trying to get Caitlyn to calm down

**-I did not mention you ..... because I did not want the press to attack you with questions from your past ... about Zaun, you could possibly attract someone else's attention, they would offer you different security jobs and ... maybe you would stop being an officer ... -** Caitlyn said as she looked up at Vi **\- it sounds selfish ... but I didn't want you to be interested in working with someone else ... only with me ... -**

Vi only listened surprised, she had no words to say

**\- Everything changed when you arrived ... you gave a light of joy to my life ... and I did not want to risk losing that, you are the maximum example that it is possible to start again, to be a better person ... ... and I know very well that I have not recognized your actions ... and I have not been grateful to you and I ... I am very sorry Vi ... I am sorry ... -**

Vi after a few seconds, she smiled softly, slowly put her hand to Caitlyn's face and withdrew some tears from her cheeks

Then she took her by the chin and stroked him gently, trying to calm her down.

**\- Hey ... maybe I'll ask for a few days off ... fixing my gauntlets will take a little time -**

**\- That means that ... -** Caitlyn said surprised and excited at the same time

**\- I will stay by your side Cupcake .... this is my second life, I must take advantage of it ... also, someone must take care of you on patrol -** Vi laughed

Caitlyn laughed as more tears flowed, tears of happiness

She approached Vi and joined his lips with hers, giving her a deep and tender kiss, then hug her and continue crying on Vi's shoulder

* * *

After two days in hospital, Vi was finally discharged, she could leave and return to her normal life

Vi considered that the first thing she should do was fill out the paperwork about her fight with Urgot, each evidence must be recorded in writing

She started walking towards the station while several people looked at her in surprise on the streets, which made Vi feel somewhat uncomfortable

**\- Ok .... this is strange -** she said to herself

After a few minutes, she finally reached the station and walked in the direction of Caitlyn's office and knocked on the door.

**\- ¿Who? -** Caiy asked from inside

**\- It's me -** Vi replied

The door was dramatically opened by an exalted Cailtyn

**\- Hi Cupcake -** Vi smiled

Cailtyn jumped into Vi's arms and held her tight for several minutes until they both entered the office.

**\- I missed you ... -** Cait said

**\- That's new -** Vi joked as she started to fill an empty document

**\- ¿What do you do? -** Cait asked

Vi sighed as she finished writing and then looked at Caitlyn

**\- I think Urgot will take a little break -**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -**

**\- When the walls fell on us ... I was trapped and in a lot of pain, however I was still conscious for several minutes and ... I heard Urgot's voice move away -**

Caitlyn approached Vi

**\- ¿What did he say?-**

**\- You have my respect ..... -** Vi turned her gaze to the ground

Cailtyn smiled and hugged Vi again.

**\- I think we all Vi .... you earned the respect and recognition of everyone in this city -**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -** Vi asked confused

**\- Come with me, I want to show you something -**

Cailtyn took Vi by the hand and led her to the outskirts of the station, meeting the entire body of officers and many citizens who wanted to thank Vi

Everyone started clapping and that left Vi even more surprised

**\- ¿What's going on? -** Vi asked

**\- They are all the people you saved Vi ... all ... are grateful to you -** Cait smiled

**\- I .... no .... I don't know what to say ... -** Vi said surprised and excited

**\- Do not say anything ... it is we who must thank you -** said Jayce who approached with Ezreal

Vi only smiled with emotion and tenderness, never in her life would she have imagined that so many people came together just for her, to thank her for what she had done

* * *

**-It was not necessary Cait, I could walk to my apartment ... -** Vi said sorry, Caitlyn had taken her to her apartment on a patrol

**\- No way Vi ... you left the hospital today, you must rest -**

**\- Even so.... -**

Cailtyn parked the car and accompanied Vi to the door of her room.

**\- Thanks Cait -** Vi thanked him **\- ¿do you want to come in? -**

**\- Of course I do -** Cait smiled

Vi opened the door and turned on the lights, looking at her tidy and ornate apartment, there were several cakes on the table, some balloons and a large poster on the wall

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY VI_

Cailtyn closed the door and approached a surprised Vi

**\- I knew that you could possibly forget that today is your birthday .... but I would never let it go ... -** Caitlyn said smiling

**\- I did not remember ... I ..... -** Said Vi as her eyes moistened and a couple of tears spilled, however Vi cleaned them quickly

**\- I have one more thing ..... -** Cait said as she ran her hands behind Vi's neck, putting on a special kind of necklace, it was half a purple heart

**\- It's beautiful ... I ... -** Vi said until Cait sweetly interrupted her, showing that she also had a necklace the same as Vi's, however it was pink

**\- You have my half ... and I have yours ... and when we are together ... the whole heart is formed ... ¿do you know what that means? -**

**\- ¿What does it mean? -**

**\- The beginning of our relationship ..... I love you Vi -**

Caitlyn approached Vi with only one goal, to kiss her new girlfriend

Vi smiled and approached in the same way

**\- I love you too Cupcake -**

That said, the two came together in a cute and romantic kiss, showing each other how much they loved each other, regardless of the difficulties, they would always be together, in this or in **_Another life_**

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is to your liking, if you are interested in more, I have several active stories, you are invited to see if they attract your attention :)
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
